


Solutions for the Three Body Problem

by thekurosakiconundrum



Category: Bleach
Genre: All smut, All the time, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Happy, Love, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, relationship beginning, seriously, utterly filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekurosakiconundrum/pseuds/thekurosakiconundrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing to do with The Three Body Problem by Cixin Liu.<br/>Or the famous applied mechanics problem.</p>
<p>Just Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo learning each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solutions for the Three Body Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I envision this as substantially post-canon, when everyone's a little older and more settled in themselves, possibly even after Ichigo's human death, when he will (presumably) become a full time Shinigami. It's not totally important, so envision it whenever you want, but I think the characterization--especially Rukia's--fits better with them being a little more mature.
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this. I hope you find it as ~~arousing~~ enjoyable to read as I did to write.

Rukia was tired of the way Ichigo and Renji were dancing around her and each other. She knew that they both wanted her; that they both had feelings for her, and that each knew the other did, too. They were such good friends that neither of them knew what to do about it because they didn’t want to ruin their relationship, so the situation had become increasingly tense. 

She also had seen the way Ichigo looked at Renji, the way his eyes lingered too long over his broad shoulders and the lines of his black patterned markings where they disappeared into his shihakusho, and the way Renji looked at Ichigo when he thought nobody would see, the way his eyes fixed on Ichigo’s soft, sensual mouth and the curve of his neck.

It wasn’t her fault that they were both too stupid to see that their collective problem had an obvious solution.

So they were here tonight at Rukia’s invitation, in an out-of-the-way room of Kuchiki House, laughing and talking and drinking sake after a long day of training. She’d been careful to pour conservatively—after all, she didn’t want to get them drunk (as that would be either immoral or self-defeating, depending on quantity), just make them a little more relaxed and open. 

When the conversation came to a natural lull, she took a deep breath to tamp down the butterflies in her stomach and said, “I’m going to try something. Ichigo, don’t run away, just wait for a minute and you’ll see.”

She’d thought about this a lot, and had eventually decided that she would kiss Renji first. He would be the harder sell of the two of them, as there was something a little old-fashioned about the way he thought. Warning or no, she thought he’d bolt in a haze of hurt and anger if she kissed Ichigo first. 

First she picked up the sake bottle that was sitting between them and set it off to the side, and then, rising to one knee, she shifted closer so that she was right in front of Renji. She placed one hand on Ichigo’s shoulder, to make sure he didn’t disregard her words and leave, and with the other she cupped Renji’s face, feeling the slight roughness of his late-evening stubble and the warmth of his skin. She leaned in and kissed him, gentle but not particularly chaste, her mouth slightly open over Renji’s lips. 

He froze in shock, but she pressed her mouth more firmly to his, insistent as she kissed his bottom lip, then the top one. Slowly, he stirred into motion, his hand coming up to touch her hair as he began to kiss back carefully. It was like she’d imagined, but so much better for being real. Renji’s lips were very warm and a little chapped, and the way it felt to have him responding to her stirred those inner butterflies into a frenzy. They kissed for a long, perfect moment, and she then she gently brushed his bottom lip with her tongue as a parting promise and pulled away. 

She shifted sideways, turning to look at Ichigo, who had averted his gaze. The hand that had been on Renji’s face was now on his shoulder, and the other tipped Ichigo’s face towards her as she leaned in and kissed him, just as gently as she had done with Renji. Ichigo was clearly momentarily stunned, but he either figured out what she was getting at very quickly or decided to just go for it, because then he was kissing her back, not nearly so careful as Renji had been, his mouth opening readily under hers. He sucked her bottom lip between his own and she felt the sweet, sharp burn of desire arcing from her chest to between her legs and back. She pulled away before she could do something like gasp or moan and make her response seem unequal.

Renji looked totally poleaxed, like she’d broken his brain, but when her eyes met Ichigo’s, he bit his lip to smother a smile and flicked a questioning glance at Renji. She nodded, pleased that he’d caught on so quickly. He must have been thinking of this for a while, too.

Ichigo murmured, “Hey, Renji,” and when Renji turned to look at him, he dove in and brushed a quick peck over his lips, then pulled back just the tiniest bit for a moment before he slotted his mouth firmly over Renji’s. Renji flailed, one hand waving around in the air and the other clamping onto Ichigo’s arm as if to push him away or maybe pull him closer. 

But Ichigo kissed him with gentle, relentless pressure, and after a few seconds that made Rukia’s heart race in terror because she genuinely didn’t know which way he’d jump, Renji threaded a hand into Ichigo’s hair and began to kiss back, the delicacy he’d used with Rukia nowhere to be seen. Ichigo let him take over happily, and Rukia’s breath caught in her throat as she caught a flash of pink tongue between their mouths. They looked amazing together. 

Renji pulled away before their kiss could escalate too much, and both he and Ichigo turned to look at her. She knew she had to clarify just what she was asking for, because both of them were looking hopeful but confused, even Ichigo, who had seemed confident a moment ago.

“We three could be good together,” Rukia said. “And I don’t just mean for tonight. That would.. that wouldn’t be fair to any of us. But I like both of you, and I know that you’ve been expecting me to choose eventually, but I can’t and I won’t. And I know that you two like each other, too, and not just as friends. I’m not saying that I want you two to share me; I’m saying that I want us all to share each other.”

Both of them were quiet for so long that Rukia started to get really damn nervous. But then Ichigo said, “I want to try. It’s better… it’s better than any other way; me and you, or you and Renji, or, hell, me and Renji—any other way someone gets left out and I don’t want that, whether or not it’s me who gets stuck on the outside.”

They both looked at Renji, then, who blinked at them before breaking into a wide, bright grin. Rukia let out the breath that she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. 

“This is crazy,” Renji said. “Absolutely crazy. That’s how I know we can pull it off.” 

“Huh?” Ichigo said, echoing Rukia’s thoughts. 

“Ever since Ichigo started coming around, we do crazy shit and it always works out somehow,” Renji explained, and Rukia laughed, infected with his good cheer. 

Ichigo rubbed at the back of his head and looked away, embarrassed, but he was smiling, too. He said, “So…”

Rukia got to her feet and extended a hand to both of them. They each took it and she pulled them to their feet.

“Come on,” she said, “Let’s go to my room.”

She couldn’t resist the urge to stick her head out the door and peer around to make sure nobody was nearby. There was no one, so she led the way to her bedroom, all three of them walking lightly and not speaking by mutual, unspoken consent. 

When they got there and Renji had closed the door behind them, Rukia didn’t manage to contain a small giggle, feeling delightfully naughty about “sneaking” two men into her room. 

They just sort of looked at each other, then, awkwardness creeping in as amusement faded. Taking it upon herself to nip the tension—this kind of tension, anyway—in the bud, she put on her best officer’s voice and said, “Ichigo, kiss Renji.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Ichigo replied, but for all the lightness of his tone, he was looking at her with that devastating softness that he got sometimes, the warm brown of his eyes turned molten by deep, abiding affection. 

Then he took Renji’s face between both hands and kissed him hungrily. Renji didn’t hesitate this time, just wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him close, kissing back just as eagerly. Rukia stepped closer, entranced by the sight; by the two of them quickly making their way back to where they’d left off, their tongues flashing wetly between their mouths. Ichigo surged against Renji with a little groan, biting at his bottom lip, and when they broke apart, they were both breathing hard.

Renji turned to Rukia, and instead of bending way, way, down to kiss her, he just scooped her up, one hand supporting her back and the other under her knees. _Then_ he kissed her, somehow communicating his delight in the press of his lips and the sweep of his tongue. It felt ridiculously perfect, and when she opened her mouth to let him in, she was smiling even as they kissed. The upward quirk of the corners of her mouth faded into nothing, her emotional focus shifting from joy to desire as Renji’s tongue met hers, as they curled and tangled together. Her arms around his neck tightened, and he clutched her closer, too.

Ichigo moved in behind her and swept the hair off of her neck, holding it out of the way with one big hand, his hot mouth trailing kisses down the side of her neck, then back up to just under her ear, the most sensitive part of her neck. She gasped against Renji’s lips as he bit lightly, and, emboldened, he tried it again, lower and a little harder, and again, harder still, and then he was _sucking,_ and fuck, did that ever feel good. It made her moan, her back arching, which inspired Renji to lick deeper into her mouth and yes, she could feel their hunger and desire in the way they touched her, and it was everything she’d wanted. 

Except she was tired of being held like this, suspended in midair and unable to press her body against either of them. She tried to wriggle into a new position, but it didn’t really work; fortunately Renji cottoned on to the fact that she wanted something and released her mouth so she could ask for it. 

“I want to face you; let me wrap my legs around your waist instead of just hanging here like this,” Rukia said, her voice coming out so husky it surprised her.

Ichigo backed away for a moment so Renji could shift her, and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him to her greedily. She moaned aloud when she felt his arousal; his cock already getting hard and pressed _right there_ against her. He cursed quietly, either at the sound or the pressure or both, but then she got distracted because Ichigo turned her face to the side to kiss her, his mouth hot and open and so different from Renji’s. Renji kissed her slow and deep, his tongue curled against hers, but Ichigo’s mouth was quick and his tongue agile, and unlike Renji, he wasn’t shy with his teeth. 

When he took her bottom lip between his teeth, suckling and worrying it, pulling back a little, she gasped at the feeling of Renji licking at the corner of her mouth. If she tipped her head back just so and opened her mouth filthy-wide, they could all three kiss at once, and when she felt both of their tongues sliding against hers and against each other, she couldn’t help the way overwhelming arousal set her body rolling against Renji’s. 

Ichigo’s mouth broke away, leaving just her and Renji kissing again, and she was briefly saddened because she hadn’t known three people could kiss and she had thought it was amazing. But then he pressed in behind her, all along her back, his hips tight against her ass and she could feel how hard he was; that he was just as into this as she was. It pressed her more firmly against Renji, too, made her spread her legs wider around his hips, and when Ichigo rocked against her, she could feel the head of Renji’s cock pressed against her slit even through the layers of fabric between them. She shuddered at teasing pressure and the way it pulled the dampened fabric of her underwear tight over her clitoris.

Ichigo’s hands slid between her and Renji, up her belly to cup her breasts through her shihakusho and then higher to tug it open, his hands hot and rough on her skin as his fingertips felt out the edges of strip of cloth that wrapped around her chest and bound her breasts to keep them from moving too much while she fought. It clearly puzzled him; underwear, like many other things, was different in the world of the living, but he found the knot in the back after a moment. 

He made a frustrated sound and stepped away, which in turn caused Renji to break from her mouth and peer over her at Ichigo in order to find out what all the commotion was about. Thus enlightened and apparently content to let Ichigo deal with that, he hiked her up a little to reach her neck, and though she was a little disappointed at the loss of friction, his warm, soft mouth on her sensitive neck made up for it.

Ichigo had to untuck the top of her shihakusho entirely in order to get at the knot well enough to undo it, but after that, he managed it in short order, unwinding the long strip and tossing it away. He stepped in close again and buried his nose in her hair as he tried his maneuver again, running his hands up the bare skin of her sides and belly to cup her breasts, squeezing and kneading them for a long moment before taking each nipple between a thumb and forefinger, pinching and rolling them just hard enough to make her shudder and draw a low moan from her lips. 

Her eyes slid closed as she luxuriated in the sensations of Renji’s mouth on her neck and Ichigo’s hands on her breasts, in the way she felt so thoroughly warm and safe and cared for, held between these two men who were so dear to her. She hadn’t known that it was possible to feel such excitement alongside such contentment; that she could simultaneously want to hang on to each perfect moment and rush ahead to the next thing that she knew would be even better. This was far and away the most erotic experience she’d ever had in her life already; it seemed like with every minute of this that passed, she set a new record personal record for how excited she could become, and she wondered how good it was going to get when they were actually naked and horizontal.

Renji’s mouth withdrew from her neck and she felt Ichigo press tighter against her, stretching to meet Renji’s mouth in a kiss. She was thoroughly pleased on many different levels that the two of them were enjoying each other so much, that this was not entirely focused on her. Ichigo had taken predominantly male lovers in the past—everyone knew that, as he had a bit of a reputation—but she thought Renji might not have tried it before and she worried that he might by shy about touching another man. But she could hear the slick sliding sounds of their lips and tongues next to her ear, the little gasps and sighs they made as they kissed, tiny sounds that would be inaudible if she wasn’t so close. They sounded good, so good, and she wanted…

Rukia wriggled her way back down to how she’d been before, her hips between Ichigo’s and Renji’s instead of a bit higher, shifting and spreading her legs wide until she could feel Renji’s erection right up against her clit. Yes, that was it; that was perfect, and when Ichigo rocked against her, it pressed her more firmly against Renji. The bright flash of pleasure made her cry out, and it startled both of her lovers into breaking apart, looking down to make sure she was okay.

She looked up at Renji—Ichigo was behind her so she couldn’t look at him too well—and rolled her hips in a tight little circle, grinding against Renji’s cock, her mouth open. 

“Does he feel good?” Ichigo murmured, his voice low and hot in a way she’d never heard before. 

“Yeah,” she panted, craning her neck to look up at him, “He’s so hard, and when you move, Ichigo, it…”

Enlightenment showed on his face and he thrust against her once, sharp and deliberate, and the pleasure was almost too much, the friction tipping over the line to painful against that most sensitive part of her. 

“Not so hard,” Rukia told him, panting.

“Like this, then?” he asked, rolling his hips more slowly, sinuous and fluid.

Her only answer was a long, low, moan because that was absolutely fucking perfect. 

“Is it good if I move, too, Rukia?” Renji asked, watching her face as he rocked against her gently, and oh, she’d been wrong; that was even better. It wrung another moan out of her and she clung to Renji more tightly, mouthing at the join of his neck and shoulder because it happened to be right in front of her face.

Then all three of them were moving together, pressing and grinding, and Ichigo and Renji were kissing again, making out hungrily, and she so loved the sounds they made. 

Rukia whimpered, short and sharp like the shocks of pleasure jolting her body, and she could feel the tension building low in her belly, and yes, more, more, more…

“We’re gonna make her come like this, Renji,” Ichigo said, and he sounded pleased and proud. “With all her clothes still on.”

“Yeah,” Renji agreed, “And then we’re gonna take them off and do it again, and again, and again.”

That was so hot; the two of them plotting together to get her off. Her eyes were closed and she wasn’t really in a position to see them anyway, but she just knew they were watching her, and that only made her hotter. She didn’t have much leverage, but she rocked her hips as best as she could, trying to set the pace. She wanted it faster, wanted just a little more, just a little harder…

Maybe she said some of that aloud because they seemed to get it, picking up the pace, making her whimper, over and over, as she clung to Renji for dear life. So close, she was so close; her back was arching and her toes were curling and her hips were hitching against him, and, “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop—“

She came with a sharp cry, her body locked into a rigid arc as she felt the muscles inside her clamp down hard against nothing, and her hips were still rolling, in time with the waves of pleasure and the spasms of her body, and she moaned, long and loud until the overwhelming pleasure began to fade into a warm glow of satisfaction broken up by tingling, jangling aftershocks. 

“Oh,” Renji breathed, sounding awed. 

“Yeah,” Ichigo agreed, just as hushed.

“Nnng,” Rukia put in helpfully as she tried to catch her breath. 

They carefully set her back on her feet, which very nearly ended badly because her legs were still jelly, but fortunately, Renji caught her when she wobbled. She shrugged out of her already half-off shihakusho top and waved vaguely at the other two, encouraging them to do the same. 

Renji opted to come up behind her and reach around to untie the waistband of her hakama instead, leaving Ichigo to manage his own disrobing. He was very quick at it, and both Rukia and Renji ended up staring at him admiringly as her pants fell to the floor. 

Rukia licked her lips, wanting to touch Ichigo’s body everywhere. Renji slid her underwear down her legs and she kicked them away, turning and smiling at him. Teasingly, she said, “Well come on, slowpoke.” 

Rukia hadn’t seen Renji naked since they were kids and she was greatly looking forward to it; she had always thought him an excellent specimen of the male form. As was Ichigo, if in a slightly different way. She very much liked Ichigo’s long, lean shape, the way you could just tell that he was built for speed, but there was something about Renji’s broad shoulders and truly outstanding chest that just turned her on. Plus he was decorated with such pleasing (if mysterious) markings… She really didn’t understand why he so tended towards modesty, refusing to go without a shirt even at the beach. Also, after _that_ , she could tell he was pretty damn well-endowed and was eager to see. 

Renji colored under her and Ichigo’s scrutiny and hesitated to the point where Ichigo asked, “Renji, are you _shy?_

“No!” Renji protested.

“You are! You totally are! Here, let me help.” 

Okay, yes, this was totally better than watching Renji undress himself. Ichigo got in close and smiled at Renji, looking up at him through his lashes flirtatiously. This seemed to distract Renji from his discomfort somewhat. 

Ichigo murmured something that Rukia didn't catch as he untied his hakama, letting them fall to the floor and then he sliding the top off Renji’s shoulders. He seemed to get distracted, himself, then, leaning in to mouth at the markings decorating Renji’s chest, following the pattern with his lips and tongue. His fingers toyed with the waist of Renji’s fundoshi and Rukia realized that he wasn’t distracted, he was teasing her.

But then he tugged it off, and she heard him make a hungry noise, a kind of groan, low in his throat, as he took in the sight of what he had just revealed. All told, Renji was just as spectacular in the nude as she had guessed. He should never wear clothes, as far as she was concerned. 

Ichigo seemed to agree, and he did that thing again were he smiled coyly up at Renji, but this time held his gaze as he dropped into a crouch in front of him, only breaking it to close his eyes as he leaned in and rubbed his cheek along the length of Renji’s cock, exhaling shakily, as if he was so turned on he couldn’t stand it. 

Rukia (Renji, too) just stared as Ichigo licked the head of his dick, then closed his mouth around it and swallowed him down so very slowly. She kept expecting him to stop and pull off, but he just kept _going_ until his nose was partially obscured by curly red hair, his lips stretched wide.

“Holy fuck,” Renji breathed, “ _Ichigo_.”

“Seconded,” Rukia agreed faintly. She could definitely not do that. 

Ichigo pulled off just as slowly, and Rukia could tell that he was sucking, too, from the way his cheeks hollowed. Renji made a kind of keening sound, watching through half-closed eyes, his hand resting in Ichigo’s hair as Ichigo pulled off and trailed a line of kisses down the length of it and back up again. Then Ichigo took him in again, groaning quietly as he worked him, bobbing, sucking, sometimes taking him all the way down.

After several minutes of this, Rukia cleared her throat and said, “I think we found one of Ichigo’s kinks.”

Ichigo pulled off and blinked rapidly, several times, regaining awareness.

“Yeah,” he admitted with a sheepish smile, his voice rough. “Yeah, that’s…” He licked his lips.

Rukia grinned, unaccountably pleased. “I had no idea you were such a size queen, Ichigo. Zangetsu should have been a clue, I supposed.”

The blush staining Ichigo’s cheeks deepened and he shrugged, looking away. 

Renji was just kind of standing there, eyeing Ichigo like he was some kind of magical creature that Renji had never encountered before. Then he grabbed Ichigo’s chin and kissed him, hard, leaning him back as he devoured his mouth. 

Ichigo flailed for a second under the sudden onslaught, caught off guard, but then he seemed to decide to just roll with it and melted into Renji, allowing himself to be thoroughly ravished. Rukia considered whether she ought to feel neglected, but the two of them looked so insanely good together that she didn’t feel the need. They’d remember her in a minute. 

They broke apart, panting, and Renji growled, “You like my dick so much that you’ve been neglecting Rukia. Why don’t you use that pretty fuckin’ mouth to show her how sorry you are about that? I want to see your head between her legs.”

The sound of Renji’s voice sent a shiver down her spine. Ichigo certainly had broken through his shyness, it looked like; she’d never have guessed he’d be the type to say something like that.

They both turned to look at her, two hungry pairs of eyes, then Renji walked over to her bed and assembled all the pillows into a stack against the wall, lying back against it and saying, “C’mere.”

She went to him and kissed him briefly, then he indicated for her to lie reclining against him with her back against him. She did so, settling between his legs, but he surprised her by grabbing each of her legs with one hand, bending them at the knee and pulling them up and apart, holding her open for Ichigo, who had his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he crawled between her legs.

She could feel how wet she was, the night air cool against her as the hot, slick parts of her were exposed. 

Ichigo didn’t start with his mouth, instead the stroked her with his fingers, carefully avoiding her clit. Instead he toyed with her opening, parting her inner lips but not sliding his fingers inside her. He looked up, but not at her, and said, “Renji, look.”

He removed his hand from her body and held up his shining-wet fingers for Renji to see. “Look how wet.”

His voice was soft and dreamy like he really liked that, and apparently Renji did, too, because he leaned up until Ichigo got the message and pushed his fingers past Renji’s lips so he could suck them clean. That was… okay, that was pretty damn hot.

When he was finished, he looked at Ichigo and said, “Now, get to work.”

Ichigo did, licking a long, wet stripe from the bottom of her slit all the way past the small rise of her clit with a soft, broad tongue. She was so turned on that just that made her cry out, her hands clutching at his remarkably soft hair. He did it again and again, lapping at her, then he slid his tongue inside, and how had she never noticed that he had such a long tongue? 

He made these hot little hungry sounds as he fucked her with his it, curling it and doing all kinds of amazing things to the first couple sensitive inches inside of her, slurping and sucking and making the most indecent noises. It felt so, so, good that she couldn’t look at him anymore, down there with his head between her legs, and her head fell back against Renji’s chest as she squeezed her eyes shut. 

She couldn’t stop moaning, couldn’t stop panting and mouthing Ichigo’s name. Her back arched as he shifted his focus to her clit, making tiny circles and squiggles over it with the very tip of his tongue. 

Renji’s rough voice murmured in his ear, “Look at him, Rukia. Watch.”

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, only to find him staring up at her face as he tongued her. He groaned as their eyes met and she felt him dip lower again, gathering up wetness on his tongue to spread it over her clit. 

Then he lowered his face to her so she could feel how hot his mouth was, his soft lips on her, kissing like he would do to her mouth until those lips closed around her clit and he sucked gently, seeming to know that anything more would hurt. 

He pulled away for a minute so she could see his whole face, and his mouth was red and wet and shining when he said, “You’re so hot and wet and swollen, Rukia; it turns me on so much to know you’re like this ‘cause of me and Renji.” 

He paused to blow cool air over her and she gasped and shivered. He asked, “Are you going to let us both fuck you? Because I can’t stand it if you don’t let me, Rukia, I need to be in you soon.” He slid two fingers into her, quick and abrupt, and she cried out as he curled them, pressing in and up, fluttering them against the spot inside her that made her feel like there wasn’t anything in the world but pleasure. 

He stopped just as abruptly as he’d begun, withdrawing his fingers but falling on her with lips and tongue, licking and sucking her clit until she was right on the edge, crying out his name in protest as he pulled away and slid his fingers back inside her, fucking her with them for a minute before he curled them again, and almost, almost, almost.

He stopped, and she could have screamed with frustration. She settled instead for smacking Ichigo on the head just a little harder than she probably should have with a strangled sound like a sob.

“Have mercy, Ichigo,” Renji said. 

“Which way do you want to come?” Ichigo asked, and while she hesitated he stroked his fingertips over her swollen inner lips. 

“Your mouth,” she decided, “I want your mouth.”

“Yes,” he sighed, and sealed his lips around her clit, lashing it with his tongue as he sucked lightly

“Fuck, Ichigo; don’t stop, please don’t stop, ah, please—“

She held his hair to make sure he didn’t move out of place and ground her cunt against his face, needing more, harder, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth fallen open.

She came so hard she really did scream, the sound ripped out of her as her whole body contracted, curling up, her thighs locked around Ichigo’s head. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest so hard that it frightened her, and everything was tight and tense for an impossible instant before the sensation subsided into something more familiar, waves of pleasure expanding through her body from between her legs as she slowly relaxed. 

“You guys… are going to kill me,” she panted, eyes still closed. Fuck, that had been good. 

“Yep. Here ya go, Renji,” Ichigo said cheerfully, and wait, what? But then Ichigo had her by the waist and he was lifting her up, moving her back a little, and there was something hot and blunt pressing against her opening. 

“Okay?” Ichigo asked, and she nodded, eager for it even though her body was still twitching with aftershocks. He kept moving her, guiding her to sink down onto Renji’s cock.

The way it opened her up felt utterly fantastic; this was one of her very favorite parts of sex, the initial shuddering stretch of penetration. He was so hot and so hard, so big, opening her so wide that she knew it would hurt if she wasn’t dripping wet and beyond ready for him.

Her head fell back on an ecstatic moan as she felt her butt connect with Renji’s hips—so deep, he was so deep inside her, filling her, and rubbing and touching were all very nice but this, this… 

Renji shuddered as she spasmed around him, muttering, “Ohfuckohfuckohfuck—I’m a grown man, I’m not going to come two seconds in like some kid, shit, Rukia, you feel—“

“Don’t you dare,” she commanded. “You’re not going to let Ichigo show you up, now are you, Renji?”

“Heh, no way,” Renji replied, and though she couldn’t see him she knew the expression on his face, the small grin he wore when he’d been challenged. She didn’t want them to get too terribly competitive—she really might die, then—but both of them did well with a little of that kind of encouragement.

He took a deep breath and she realized that at some point Ichigo had transferred his hold on her hips to Renji and had sat back to simply watch, so now Renji could hold her where he wanted her as he rocked his hips, thrusting up into her slowly.                

“Renji, yes,” she groaned, because that felt amazing, but despite the pleasure, this position wasn’t what she wanted right now. She was tired of being passive.

“Let me down,” she told Renji, “I want to ride you.”

It was awkward to get out of this position, but they managed it, and then she could turn to face Renji, swinging a leg over his hips to sit astride him and guiding his cock back inside her.

She sank down on him smoothly with a low, crooning sound, all the way so he was deep, deep inside her. The expression on Renji’s face as she started to move was perfect, his mouth gone slack with pleasure and his eyes squeezed shut—that’s what she wanted to see, that’s the kind of face she wanted to make him make, not just from how good her body felt but by actually doing something.

She didn’t lift herself up, just rocked forward and, “Oh, _fuck_ yes—”

That was so perfect; she loved it deep like this, just rocking and grinding and swiveling her hips in tight little circles and figure-eights, keeping him buried inside her.

“You look really hot, Rukia,” Ichigo told her, a little dreamily, “On top like that, just taking what you want.”

She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice to find him stretched out on his side, pressed up against Renji and slowly stroking himself. He was staring up at her, the expression on his face the epitome of wantonness, like something out of the book of erotic illustrations Rangiku had given her on her birthday.

Unable to resist, she crooked her finger at him and he came as if pulled, letting her kiss him hungrily, with both hands twined into his hair to hold him still for it. He seems to like that, his sub-audible moan buzzing against her lips, and Rukia made a mental note to find out whether it was his hair he liked having touched or if he just liked being manhandled a bit. Maybe it was both. 

Pulling away just enough to speak, she whispered, “Lie down, Ichigo, and wait your turn,” and sent him back with a playfully light push against his chest.

He settled back with Renji but didn’t wait passively, instead leaning over Renji to trail open-mouthed kisses over his chest. When he flicked that remarkably talented tongue over one of Renji’s nipples, Renji shuddered and made a highly unconvincing protest of “Don’t—”

“Does that not feel good, Renji?” Rukia asked, amused.

Renji’s only reply was a groan of “Nnn—” that didn’t make it all the way to a no.

 She had discovered this in her other experience of male Shinigami, that there was something of a taboo about nipples. For reasons that baffled her, men tended to pretend they did not have any such things on their chests. Enjoying having one’s nipples touched was taken to be the mostly exclusive domain of women, and most men didn’t allow themselves to enjoy something so clearly enjoyable because they thought it might make them womanish.

Ichigo was clearly familiar with this prejudice, too, as he didn’t take Renji’s protest seriously at all but set in on his nipple with intent, sucking and, she guessed, working the little bud with his tongue in a relocated variant on the move that had made Rukia come screaming not ten minutes before.

She watched Renji’s face eagerly—reluctant pleasure was a really good look on him. Like, _really_ good. Maybe it was bad that she found that so arousing, but she really, really did. She and Ichigo were going to have so much fun pushing Renji’s boundaries—for one thing, she’d never had a lover who’d let her touch his ass, and while she was sure Ichigo would indulge her, Renji might take some convincing. 

She imagined Renji on his belly with his hips tipped up, Ichigo lying between his legs pleasuring him, that wicked mouth on his asshole, trying and failing to suppress the sounds of pleasure that wanted to come out. Once Ichigo had licked him open, Rukia could slide her fingers inside, feel how tight and hot he was, have Ichigo teach her to find that spot inside that would make him cry out despite himself. Renji would look and sound so confused, like he wanted to hate it but to felt too good for him to quite manage.

That day was still a way off, though, and right now Renji was trembling a little under her, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He looked so hot like that she couldn’t stand it; more, she wanted more, and it just so happened she was in a position to get it. Instead of only moving her hips back and forth, she started to bounce a little, up and down. She gasped at the change in sensation, and oh, _fuck yes_ , she had forgotten how good this felt, the in-and-out of it. Renji cursed underneath her—this was how he wanted it, too. Well, maybe not exacty like this; both of them wanted it harder.

She started to ride Renji in earnest then, picking herself up and dropping herself down on him. It felt spectacular, and she gasped out Renji’s name as she fucked herself on his magnificent cock, the backs of her thighs smacking against his hips. 

Ichigo had abandoned his campaign to confuse Renji by playing with his nipples and had gone back to watching her. Both of them were, their eyes on her, flicking back and forth between her face and her body and the glimpses they could get of the place where her body was joined with Renji’s. 

They liked that, liked to see it, and Rukia could give them a little more of that—she spread her legs wider and leaned back, supporting her weight with her hands on Renji’s thighs. She gasped at the change in angle, the way it made Renji’s cock drag along the bottom of her clit and the head of it hit _right there_ when she dropped down on him.

Both of them were staring between her legs, captivated, watching Renji’s cock move in and out of her. Ichigo’s eyes were drugged and dark, and he was stroking himself a little faster now, his hips rocking.

“You’re not gonna get yourself off, are you, Ichigo? Please don’t. Don’t you want to fuck me, too?”

“So much,” Ichigo moaned, “I want it so much. After…” He broke off, gasping, “After Renji comes. You’ll let us come inside you, won’t you, Rukia?”

“Yes,” Rukia hissed. “Absolutely. You want me after Renji makes a mess of me, huh?”

“Yeah; oh, fuck yeah—it’s gonna feel so good.”

“Ichigo,” Renji panted, turning to look at him. “You want my stuff all over your dick, is that right?”

“Yeah,” Ichigo groaned, thrusting harder into his own grip. 

‘Then stop jerkin’ off or you won’t get to have it!” Renji scolded, taking a hand off Rukia’s hip to pull Ichigo’s hand away, then to pull him close and kiss him. 

Rukia watched the two of them making out as she worked herself on Renji faster, faster. It wasn’t quite enough; almost, but not quite. Usually she couldn’t come just from this, but Ichigo and Renji looked so hot together and Renji’s cock inside her felt amazing…

“Renji, fuck me,” Rukia said, her voice coming out more like a plea than a command, high and thin. But a plea was just fine with Renji, who did as he was bid and started moving, quick and hard, just the way she wanted.

“Yes,” she gasped. “Yes, Renji! Like that; oh, just like that—”

Ichigo rose to his knees and started mouthing at her breasts, but she pulled him up into a kiss instead, moaning against his mouth. It was so, so good…

“Wait,” Renji gasped, stilling, and Ichigo pulled away from her so they could look see what was going on with him. Rukia was only a little irritated at having her incipient orgasm derailed; it wasn’t like she was running short on them tonight. Oh, Renji looked _wrecked—_ cheeks flushed, eyes dark, hair a mess, his face tense with the effort of restraining himself. He asked, “Can I switch with Ichigo? I don’t wanna come yet, but you feel so good, I can’t stand it.”

Rukia didn’t know why she’d been appointed as in charge of this, but she had no objections, except she didn’t want to deny Ichigo something he so clearly wanted. “So it’s you-Ichigo-you-Ichigo?”

“Yeah,” Renji agreed. 

They both looked at Ichigo, who stared back incredulously. “You actually think I’m going to say no to that? How do you want to do it, Rukia?”

“You can pick,” Rukia said, then wondered if it had been the right thing to say. Ichigo seemed like he might not really want to be given a choice in these matters. She liked that about him. 

“Hmm…” Ichigo hummed contemplatively. “Normally, I’d invite you to be on top, but you’ve already done that… Ah, I know!”

He lay down on his side, facing Renji but a short distance away from him, patting the bed in front of him. “Lie down here and face Renji… We’ll give him a good show.”

She did as he directed and lay down in front of him, her back to his chest, feeling his cock press eagerly against her backside. His hands encouraged her to lift one of her legs up and bend the knee so her foot rested against his calf. He shifted slightly, lining them up just so, then guided his cock to her slit and then inside, making her moan as he entered her.

He cursed, clutching her tightly as he started to move slowly in and out, so impossibly hard inside her. His body was hot at her back and she loved the way he held her so tightly, his need for her expressed in the pressure of every fingertip. 

“Rukia…” Ichigo murmured ecstatically, nuzzling the nape of her neck. “Rukia, _Rukia…_ ”

She’d never heard someone say her name quite like that before, almost worshipful. “Does it feel good?” She asked, knowing that it did but wanting to hear him say it.

“So good. Oh, Rukia, it’s so, so good. I didn’t expect you’d still be this tight, not after Renji…” Ichigo told her, his voice barely more than a fervent whisper.

Speaking of Renji, he was lying on his side, too, facing them, his cheeks flushed and his eyes dark as they flicked from her face to Ichigo’s to the place where their bodies were joined. He had his hands clasped in front of his chest tightly, like that was what he had to do to hold back from touching himself. Her eyes roved down his body and oh, _oh_ —Renji’s cock looked incredibly obscene, so red and swollen-hard, twitching and jerking as it leaked clear fluid onto the blanket. 

“Ichigo,” she murmured, “Look at Renji.” 

Ichigo lifted his head to look and she heard him gasp as he took in the sight, felt him rock into her a little harder. 

“You like to watch, don’t you, Renji,” Ichigo asked, his voice low and raspy with desire.

Renji nodded, apparently not trusting himself to speak. 

Rukia reached down and used her fingers to spread the lips of her pussy open wider, making a “V” with her fingers to let him see better. Renji moaned at the sight, transfixed by the way he could see Ichigo’s cock pumping in and out of Rukia’s body. 

“You can touch us, too, you know, Renji,” Rukia told him gently. “Why don’t you come over and kiss me?”

Renji crawled over to them and kissed Rukia like a starving man, devouring her, swallowing the moans that Ichigo pulled from her, and all she could think about was how good that hot mouth would feel on her clit as Ichigo fucked her. How hot it would make Ichigo, too, to feel Renji’s tongue flicking over the base of his cock. 

As they kissed, she took one of Renji’s hands and guided it down between them so he could feel Ichigo moving in and out of her. He moaned against her lips and she felt Ichigo shudder behind her as Renji’s fingertips played over the base of his cock. Rukia’s back arched as he circled her clit.

But Renji pulled back, to where he had a good view. “Can I just… watch?” he asked.

Lust roiled in her belly as she realized just how deep Renji’s voyeuristic streak ran, that he would rather look than touch. “Yeah, Ren. Is there anything in particular you want to see?”

He swallowed. “Will… will you spread your legs wider?”

Rukia unbent her knee and lifted her leg, as high as it went, holding onto her ankle for stabilization. The position shifted the angle of her hips a little and she cried out at how good it felt when Ichigo thrust into her. 

“Faster!” she demanded, “Ah, Ichigo; fast, please!”

This way, Ichigo’s cock dragged along her clit every time he pushed into her even as it stimulated the inside of her, too. He wasn’t as big as Renji, but he was so hard right now and the way his cock was a little bit curved made it feel so, so good. And the way Renji was watching, the expression on his face, made it obvious to her that he’d fantasized about getting to watch like this but never actually had the chance to do it before. She loved that; that she and Ichigo could give him that. That seeing the two of them together turned him on so much.

“Perfect,” she gasped as Ichigo fucked into her, quick and hard. “That’s perfect.”

Focusing her gaze on Renji’s devouring eyes, she asked, “You wanna see Ichigo make me come, Renji? Wanna see me come on just his cock?”

“Shit, Rukia,” Ichigo muttered, his voice tight. Renji answered, “Yeah; oh, yeah, I wanna see it.”

“Tell me,” Rukia gasped, “Tell me what you see, Renji; what you like.”

“I…” Renji hesitated for a minute, then he said, “You have such a pretty cunt. It looks so good, the way it clings to Ichigo’s dick while he fucks you.”

She felt Ichigo’s rhythm falter as his breath caught in his throat. 

“Tell us more,” Rukia demanded. 

“I liked feeling it, too; with my hand, feeling him fucking you,” Renji continued, gaining confidence as he saw how much they liked hearing this. “I don’t know why, but it turns me on so much to see Ichigo’s dick in you, even more than when it’s my own. Next time I’m gonna lick you—gonna suck on your swollen clit while he’s in you. Stick my tongue inside, too, to get you open even wider. Lick inside you and lick Ichigo’s dick at the same time.”

How had she not known that Renji had such a filthy imagination? He’d seemed so shy at first, but now he was clearly the one with the greatest propensity for dirty talk among the three of them.

Ichigo lifted his head to look over her shoulder and address Renji. “I love hearing you talk like this; you sound so fucking sexy. Don’t stop now.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got more to say. I was thinking about how easy it is to slip out in that position. I might end up with your dick in my mouth before I even knew what happened,” Renji continued, relentless and obscene. “I’d like that, tasting her on you.”

“Oh, fuck—harder,” Rukia demanded breathlessly. “Go ahead, Ichigo; go ahead and give it to me. Show Renji how it looks when you fuck me as hard as you want. Show him how it looks when you make me—ah!—come.”

Ichigo groaned and fucked into her, hard, just like she’d asked for, and as much as her eyes wanted to close, she kept them open, watching Renji watching them.

“Watch me,” she gasped, right on the edge, and came with a long moan as her back arched and her toes curled and her pussy spasmed around Ichigo.

She heard Ichigo swear and Renji moan, but she didn’t care because it felt so good, so _good_ , so impossibly, mind-numbingly good. Ichigo buried himself inside her as deep as he could in this position, just the way she liked best for when she came; grinding, flexing, drawing out her pleasure.

“Oh,” she groaned a moment later, going limp in Ichigo’s arms. “Fuck.”

That had been _spectacular_. 

“You’re a little exhibitionist, aren’t you?” Ichigo asked, fond and pleased. “That’s good. Renji likes to watch and you like to be watched; it’s a good match.”

“Apparently,” Rukia agreed. She’d never really thought about it before, but it had been ridiculously erotic to feel Renji’s eyes on her; to be so desired. Ichigo slipped out of her and gently lowered her to her back, beckoning to Renji. She was starting to feel a little dazed; a little tired after that last time. Fortunately, she thought Renji could handle it for a while. 

She watched Ichigo and Renji kiss for a long moment, so heated and hungry compared to her haze of satiation.

“Here,” Ichigo said to Renji, bending down, “Lemme get that wet for you. It’ll go easier.”

“Shit, Ichigo, don’t deep-throat me,” Renji implored, covering his eyes with his hand.

Ichigo was just about to take Renji into his mouth but he paused, grinning, and commented, “That’s the first time in my life I’ve ever heard that request.” 

Rukia giggled and they both looked at her. She smiled at them dopily, her eyes half-closed.

“You up for it, Rukia?” Renji asked. “Me and Ichigo can figure something out if you’re too tired or gettin’ sore.” 

“No!” Rukia propped herself up on her elbows and glared at them. “I want to stick with the plan.” 

She gestured at Ichigo to continue and he did, swallowing Renji down for a moment and then pulling away, leaving Renji’s reddened cock shining wet. Rukia bent her knees and opened her legs, doing her best to look up enticingly at Renji enticingly, with half-lidded eyes and a seductive smile. “C’mere.”

She leaned up and caught Renji’s mouth in a sweet kiss before he settled more fully on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping as she felt the head of his cock pushing against her slit. He slid home, making Rukia’s back arch and her toes curl at the delicious feeling of her body opening around him.

He picked up a steady rhythm; not too fast, not too slow; one hand behind her head as he kissed her hungrily. All she could do was cling to him as he took her, her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him and then staring up at his face when they broke apart. She felt almost humbled by how enraptured he looked, their eyes locked together. He was panting, mouth open, eyes wide and black, so overcome as he murmured her name, over and over. 

The hand behind her head lowered it back to the bed in order to come around and caress her face, stroking her cheek, drawing a thumb over kiss-bruised lips as he drew soft moans from them with every stroke of his hips.

She’d always known Renji was in love with her, ever since they were kids, but here, like this, she could feel it like a tangible thing. Renji’s love was as clear and obvious as his hand on her face or his cock inside her, the strength of it making her eyes prickle with unshed tears. Had she done the right thing, trying to have both of them? Had her greed hurt Renji? 

Just then, Renji pulled back a bit, looking around—looking for Ichigo, she realized, as her eyes followed hers to find him lying a little way away, looking back at them.

“What’re you doing all the way over there?” Renji asked.

Ichigo looked away, hesitating. After a moment, he only said, “You two…”

“Wrong,” Renji disagreed. “We three. Come here; I want to try that three-way kissing thing again. Here, Rukia, let this leg down.”

“It’s okay,” Ichigo said with an attempt at a smile, “I don’t mind, really.”

Rukia held her breath, waiting for Renji’s response, feeling like it would determine whether this was a one-off or the start of something more substantial.

“Idiot,” Renji said fondly, with a real smile. “Come here, I said.”

“Listen to Renji,” Rukia added with a smile of her own.

Ichigo’s face split into a grin and he crawled towards them. Rukia unwound one leg from around Renji’s waist to lie on the bed and one arm from around his neck to beckon Ichigo closer. They tangled together—Ichigo had a knee on either side of Rukia’s outflung leg and a hand on Renji’s back for balance, Renji shifted as much to the side as he could while remaining inside Rukia to make room for him. Rukia had one arm around each of their necks and she couldn’t have been happier. 

Rukia gasped when she felt two tongues licking at the corners of her mouth, and she opened wide to allow them access and to allow her own tongue to come out and tangle with them. They all three pressed in closer, lips and teeth joining in, then Renji started moving again and she couldn’t be bothered to sort out whose mouth was whose. 

It was a little bit of a weird angle, but it actually felt startlingly good and she moaned as Renji began thrusting into her in earnest, their three mouths locked together. Soon, everyone’s body was rolling; Rukia had a little more leverage like this and she could rock her hips up to meet Renji’s, plus she could feel Ichigo moving against them as they made out, the silky skin of his cock rubbing against her thigh. It was perfect. 

Ichigo’s presence didn’t diminish the strength of emotion she could feel from Renji—spread out to encompass both her and Ichigo, it was maybe even stronger. Ichigo, too, was radiating joy at being included again, in being wrapped up in her and Renji. The kiss grew messier, needier, as Renji began to lose his rhythm, Rukia’s and Ichigo’s excitement growing as well in anticipation of Renji’s orgasm.

Each of Renji’s exhales was a low groan, and Ichigo didn’t sound much better off, and for her part, Rukia couldn’t stop moaning. Renji felt so good inside her, buried so deep, and having both of them so close and so hers was intensely exciting. They were a disorganized jumble of limbs and lips and pleasure, writhing and rutting together, and then they all froze for a breathless instant as Renji stiffened, coming with a hoarse shout. 

Rukia could actually feel his cock throbbing as it pulsed inside her, spilling into her body. Renji jerked against her, thrusting sharp and arhythmic, working his seed deeper inside as his mouth devoured hers and Ichigo’s, the three of them pressed so tight together. 

Then all at once, Renji relaxed against them, half-collapsed on top of her. He let out a groan of utter satiation and his part of the kiss went soft and messy. But Ichigo was making little needy sounds as he rubbed himself against Rukia’s thigh, and they shouldn’t make him wait too much longer. 

Renji seemed to come to the same conclusion, carefully pulling out and moving away, and Rukia unwound herself from him to let him go. Ichigo pulled back, too, and said, “Rukia, will you get on your knees and elbows above Renji? He might be spent, but I’ve still got a use for him.”

Rukia looked over at Renji, who opened his eyes and beckoned to her. She shrugged, not really understanding Ichigo’s plan but willing to go along with it. As she shifted, she could feel the wetness of Renji’s come dripping out of her and the feeling sent a hot spike of desire through her. She was a little sore, but she couldn’t wait for them to continue—the idea of Ichigo inside her, his cock slipping through the wet mess of Renji’s come and her own juices excited her as much as it did him.

She got into position above Renji, and he lifted his head to kiss her happily. Then Ichigo slid in behind her, nudging her legs a little further apart so he would have somewhere to kneel. She felt his hand spreading her open, looking—the cool air and the excitement of having Ichigo look at her like that made her pussy twitch and spasm, and she could feel more warm fluid spilling out of her, hers and Renji’s. Ichigo made a little hungry growling sound and scooped it up with his fingers, pushing it back inside her. Then he sank into her with a groan of utter relief, and Rukia echoed the sound, her whole body humming with arousal. 

“Fuck yeah, fuck yeah, _fuck yeah,_ ” Ichigo muttered shakily, each repetition punctuated with a sharp thrust. “So fucking wet; all full of Renji’s come.”

Rukia could only moan—the way this turned Ichigo on so much was getting her impossibly hot, too. Her eyes were wide as she looked down at Renji and rocked back against Ichigo, and he looked up at her, clearly enjoying the sight of her bouncing back and forth above him with such abandon. Both she and Ichigo were moving sharp and hard, meeting in the middle so his hips slap-slap-slapped against her ass. It was the loudest sound in the room; louder than her gasping moans or Ichigo’s labored breathing; louder than the filthy wet, sticky-squishy sound of Ichigo’s cock moving inside her.

“Rub her clit for me, Renji,” Ichigo instructed breathlessly, “Let’s make her come one more time.” 

Renji’s big hand curved over the top of her mound, his blunt fingers rubbing slow circles over her clit. He smiled wickedly up at her as she moaned, and she just had to kiss him, clinging to him as he and Ichigo overwhelmed her with pleasure yet again.

“Fuck, Rukia—I’m not gonna last,” Ichigo panted, his grip on her hips tight enough to leave bruises. She loved the way he was giving it to her; unrestrained; pulling out nearly the whole way on every stroke, just straight-up fucking her, hard and fast. She was so open from Renji’s cock and so slick with his come that it didn’t hurt, although she knew that the way Ichigo bottomed out on every thrust would leave her sore tomorrow. Right now, though, it was so impossibly satisfying to feel him that deep inside.

Rukia could feel her own orgasm starting to build in the pit of her stomach, but Ichigo’s ragged voice told her it was too slow. She shifted all her weight onto one hand and curled the other one over Renji’s hand, guiding him to move his fingers the way she wanted, back and forth, as fast as she could. That was it; that was what she needed…

“Look at you, Rukia, look at you taking it,” Renji murmured, “You like it like this? Hard like this?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” she panted, answering him. “Your hand feels so good, Renji; do it just like that. And Ichigo, you too, that’s, ah, that’s perfect—Both of you, fuck, yeah, you’re both so good—“

She couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore as she felt it, those last few seconds of anticipation, climbing, straining, as she and Renji rubbed her clit and she rocked back against Ichigo just that little bit harder, so close—

“That’s it, Rukia, come for us; come for us one more time,” Ichigo encouraged, his voice tight and strained with holding back.

Rukia cried out as orgasm washed over her in a great swell, feeling pleasure surging tsunami-like through her, from the center of her out to her curled-tight toes as her whole body went tight and taut. It seemed to go on forever, wave after wave, almost violent in its intensity.

Ichigo gasped out a curse and bent over her, holding her tight to him as he slammed into her a few more times, sinking his teeth into her shoulder as he started to come. She was still shaking and spasming as he buried himself as deep as he could go, grinding against her, filling her up—Ichigo’s come and Renji’s, all of it inside her… The two of them had turned her into this, this mess, this shaking, panting wreck with their commingled seed dripping out of her and she didn’t think she’d ever been so satisfied, sexually or otherwise, in her life.

Ichigo slumped on top of her and her shaky limbs were barely enough to support her own weight, let alone his, so she collapsed against Renji in turn.

The span of three or four breaths passed, and then Rukia felt compelled to point out, “Ichigo, we’re squishing Renji.”

“I don’t mind,” Renji said, but his voice did indeed sound like he had something heavy on top of him. 

Ichigo slowly straightened up and then withdrew. Rukia heard a sharp intake of breath behind her—he was looking again, she knew, and she kind of wished she could see what a mess they had made of her, too. 

Apparently Renji shared the sentiment, because he started to wriggle out from underneath her. She started to get up to make this process easier, but she only made it to her hands and knees before Ichigo put a hand on her back to still her and said “Stay there!”

She huffed out a little laugh and bit at Renji’s hip on its way by, but then a moment later Renji had escaped and was crawling around behind her to join Ichigo. It was a bit strange, but Rukia just settled back to her her elbows to rest her face on her arm with a smile on her face, feeling weirdly proud of herself.

“Look what we did,” Ichigo breathed, still totally into it, and Renji hummed his agreement.

She felt two fingers stroke over her slit, probably Renji’s by the width of them, a moment after they were gone, she heard a muffled little moan from Ichigo—shit, this she had to see.

With great effort, Rukia flipped over onto her back, propped up on her elbows, to see Renji’s fingers in Ichigo’s mouth. She made a little sound of disbelief as a pulse of arousal thrummed through her tired body.

And then they were _kissing,_ sharing the taste between them. That Ichigo, he was fucking shameless and kinky to boot, and it was rubbing off on Renji—how far removed this was from the shy Renji of an hour or so ago who’d been reluctant to even take of his clothes. 

Apparently, this little ritual was not yet over, she thought as Ichigo’s fingers dipped between her legs. He leaned over her and slid them into her mouth to suck clean.

It actually tasted pretty nasty, but that didn’t make it any less hot as Ichigo’s mouth descended on hers, slick and soft and tasting of the three of them. 

Because it seemed strange not to complete the circle, she touched her own fingers—so slender, so tiny compared to Renji and Ichigo’s—to her cunt and then to Renji’s lips. Renji’s tongue curled around her fingers as she pushed them into his mouth and despite the fact that she was so worn out she was still shaking, it sent a shiver down her spine. They kissed, short, sweet, and filthy before Ichigo joined them and it turned exultantly messy, a celebration of how much the three of them had pleased each other. 

When it wound down, Ichigo and Renji settled on either side of her. 

It took some wiggling to get the three of them between the sheets of the sleeping mat they were on top of, and it was really only made for two anyway. Then Rukia decided to make a daring dash for the bathroom clad in only her shihakusho top, and came back smothering laughter after having avoided a nighttime patrol.

They found out she was just too short to be the middle spoon like they’d planned, so they had to rearrange a bit, but eventually they figured it out. More like frying pans than spoons, they ended up stacked from largest to smallest under the covers.

Ichigo’s chest was warm and solid against her back—just what she wished for when she stuffed pillows between her and the wall and pretended on lonely nights. Renji’s arm was probably going to fall asleep, flung out across Ichigo so she could take his hand between hers. 

It was perfect, and Rukia fell asleep happy.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks. 
> 
> It ends a bit abruptly, but sometimes after a good PWP you don't want a long outro, amiright?  
> : 3
> 
> This is meant as a standalone, but I may get the urge to have these three try out a different configuration sometime. So many ways to put them together!
> 
> If you really want a continuation, let me know.


End file.
